School Daze
by SilverWolf7
Summary: 12th story in the Gabriel's Recovery series. Gabriel is getting bored of doing nothing and finds himself cleaning up after everyone and decides now, with the kids all needing to enroll in school, to go with them. He does have quite a bit of experience as a janitor after all. He can definitely do that!


12th story in the Gabriel's Recovery series.

Okay, just so you all know, I have not yet watched season 14 and won't until it comes out on DVD down here in November. So these stories, while already AU, will ignore everything that happens then, as it has nothing to do with this series.

Also, this story took so long to write for something so small. I scrapped it several times because it went nowhere. This one was a nightmare for me to write, and it probably shows. I found out that i was doing everything to avoid the interview, tried writing that, didn't work out, so this is the end result.

On the plus side, I have 3 other stories after this one already written out and finished. And about 3 other ideas that I need to write out. So it isn't as though i have been totally idle on this series :)

* * *

School Daze

A month had passed. A full month since the rescue mission had successfully happened.

Things were actually beginning to settle and parents were getting excited because they could finally enroll their kids in an actual school.

There was a whole gaggle of children, and three older teens in the group, plus Jack.

Thankfully, the younger children were easily enrolled into the local Lebanon elementary school. But the three teens and their parents, plus now Jack needed to be enrolled. The problem there was forging the documents that made them all members of society in this world so that they could start. Not having school records was a bit harder.

Still, Wendy, George and Roger, three parents to three teens, were all raring to go to get their kids in contact with others their age.

Naturally, Jack wanted to go too, which meant Castiel was going to play dad. Jack looked a lot like his younger uncle. The family resemblance there would probably pass alone, which helped with that.

Gabriel had decided to go along to ask about janitorial jobs, plus to be an intermediary for Castiel.

He was well and truly ready to be doing something now, though. And he had been catching himself cleaning up the mess left behind from living in a space where a large group of people lived. It reminded him a lot of his 6 years the last time he had been a janitor.

At least he didn't have to lie when he said he had experience in the job. He had plenty of it. The only difference here was that the students were under age. Not that it made much of a difference. Back then he'd been able to make himself lovers. He wasn't interested now. Also, he wasn't that strong yet and he was avoiding using the pagan powers he still had.

It seemed he still held the mantel of Loki even though he was doing nothing with it. Figures. He couldn't avoid his angelic nature and now he couldn't fully avoid the pagan roots he had set down.

Both were parts of him. Right now he wished he was human, because things would be a hell of a lot simpler.

He was almost buzzing on the spot with how much he just wanted to get this over with. Sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for one of the parents to get out from enrolling their kid, he was more nervous than anything else.

Jack had been enrolled first and the kid seemed happy to be starting school, even without any form of education outside of this. He had gone in a room to take an exam to see how far along he was supposed to be to put him in classes that fit, which he had sat with the other kids while Gabriel had been interviewed.

Now it was just a waiting game, really. Waiting for everyone to leave so he could go and quietly panic from nerves in his room in private. He hadn't ever had to actually do an interview before to try to get a job. He felt he sounded a bit like an idiot.

Not to mention he had to give them his old fake name for when he worked before as a janitor while playing Loki with the college students. So the whole witness protection thing had come up. He knew that would probably come up again if he was called back in, but he would have that time to figure his own shit out a bit better.

The sudden clamour of the kids getting out of the exam reached his ears, before they turned the corner of the hall he was sitting in. Castiel who had been sitting by his side was on his feet and going towards them, before he was.

Jack was smiling widely at his faux father. "We're ready to go home now."

Castiel nodded, before turning and walking towards the exit. It took Gabriel more time than it should to figure out he was going to have to get up and go with them unless he wanted to practice flying, which his wings and Grace weren't quite up for yet.

At least he was definitely getting better Grace wise. He hoped to get an hour or two of sleep in before dinner that night. At least his need for sleep was fading unless his emotions got in the way. That was definitely a good sign.

It was something he reminded himself of daily, just so he knew that he was actually getting better. It was something Sam told him to do, which he thought would help. So far it was.

Getting up he followed the group out to the van they had acquired for getting them all here. He sat in one of the seats just behind Castiel who was the driver so his wings could do what they wanted without getting in the way of the wind screen.

Right now all he wanted was to get back to the bunker and eat something. While he no longer truly had to eat as much, he found himself eating for comfort.

Maybe if the janitorial job failed, he would maybe try something in the culinary industry.

Sighing, he laid his head against the glass and shut out the world as much as he could with the excited teens talking loudly behind him.

* * *

"Why is it so exhausting to do so little?" he whined, when the van came to a stop in the garage of the bunker.

"That's not exhaustion, that's boredom," one of the kids said.

Jack laughed. "Yes. Come on Uncle Gabriel, soon you will have plenty to do."

He rolled his eyes skyward before getting up from his seat. He was barely out of the van when the phone Sam had gotten him rang. He blinked and stared down at it. Only six people had his number, and two of them were with him right now, which left Sam, Dean, Rowena or the school. He slowly plucked it out of the pocket he was keeping it in and glanced at it.

The number was an unknown one. He answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir. Is this Gabriel Novak?"

He frowned and nodded, before remembering he had to use his voice. "Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm Rhonda, the secretary at the Lebanon Public High School. You earlier came in for an interview for a janitorial job."

He blinked. He truly wasn't expecting them to call back so soon. "Uh, yeah. I did."

"I just looked up the past jobs you have done that you handed in during your interview. The Principal of the school would like you to meet up with the janitor we have working now and come in for another interview."

Now he was just confused. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

"Your record passes and from all the things your past work place has stated, you're a hard worker and we would like to see if you'll be able to do the job now."

He scowled. "You think I have forgotten to do a job I did for 6 solid years straight?"

"No, it's whether you can come to a compromise with the janitor we have and be junior on a team."

He relaxed at that and let out a sigh. "Oh! Well, sure. When do you want me there? I can't drive, so I will be driven in with my bro."

"Oh not today, it's too late now. Do you think you can come in on Monday next week?"

Monday next week. He had a meeting for next week and he very much likely just got a job. He really wasn't expecting things to go so fast. "Sure, Monday next week is fine. Thanks!"

"I have you down for 9am. Good day sir."

"Sure, good day to you too!"

He hung up and grinned. Life was looking up. He had the meeting to go to for show and tell by the sounds of it and the tired feeling was fading, making way for an odd sort of excitement.

He truly was looking forward to getting a job he would find at least relatively comforting and calming. He did wonder if Castiel or Jack had performed a sneaky little miracle to get him the job though.

If one of them did, he'd thank them later, if he ever could prove it.


End file.
